


Yukina and Ran in bandori fandom

by yukiraniscanon



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, im the best, stan yukiran, yukiran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiraniscanon/pseuds/yukiraniscanon
Summary: Yukina and ran have Instagram accs and they’re in bandori fandom now
Relationships: Minato Yukina & Mitake Ran, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Ran

Ran downloaded Instagram 

She decided to make an acc but the username “ran mitake” was taken so her accs’ username was roseliafan66639292773 

She followed a bandori confession acc and she saw someone saying “Yukiran sucks”

Ran was in love with Yukina so she decided to defend yukiran

roseliafan66639292773: “Listen here you little bitch stan yukiran theyre married for 8383738383 years“  
mocaranfan42069: “ok roselia stan -coca”

Ran became very very angry she unfollowed the confession acc

She went through yukiran tag and saw a video “bitches be like fuck Yukiran stan mocaran and yukilisa bitch xue hua piao piao bei feng xiao xiao”

Ran reposted it on the story and then she saw a yukiran fan acc following her. She wanted to be mutuals with them and then ran saw all yukiran art and she started blushing 

yukiranaremarried: “hi ran~”

roseliafan66639292773: “moca???”

yukiranaremarried: “yeees~~”

roseliafan66639292773: “moca do you know minato san’s acc”

yukiranaremarried: “yes but i won’t tell you”

roseliafan66639292773: “fuck you moca”

Ran decided to find Yukina’s acc


	2. Yukina

Yukina made an acc

Her username is “yukinyauwuwuwuwu”

She saw yukiran fan art and then she saw someone in comments saying “Stan yukiran” it was user lalisalithium they became friends

Then she saw a yukilisa shipper 

Yukina said “I’m irl Yukina and I love ran“ 

somebody said “you’re not Yukina fuck you stupid kinnie”

Yukina sent them a copypasta “ Densetsu no asa ni chikatta kotoba  
Wakachiau koe ni kiseki yo terase

Kakumei wo Let's shout  
Kakumei wo Let's shout

Kaze no mau hikari no sora fukinukeru zankyō  
Kono migite to kono hidarite  
Nani wo motomeru?  
Tamashī no katarushisu ni kogareta kanjō  
Kasaneaeba tsunagiaeba  
Tsutau no ka?

Unmei ni yudane nagare no mama ni  
Kawaranau bijyon ja omoshirokunai  
Futtōse yo ketsueki no reibu  
Kōsaku suru purazuma no yō ni  
Kakumei no DUALISM sā hajimeyō

Ishindenshin sei no hōkō  
Todoiteimasuka?  
Kagaku hannō ai ga denshō  
Tsuite koi yume no hate  
Donna rōdo datte itsuka wa majiriau  
Sono hi kimi wa jajjimento suru  
Kakumei wo Let's shout

Purasu mainasu ga zero no waruku wa nai chuuningu  
Kisu mitai ni kurakku shita  
Iroasenai dream  
Kamisama wa kibou atae itami wo tokashite  
Nani wo mamori nani wo shinji  
Ikiro to iu

Mirai e no doa wa koin no tosu sa  
Zankoku wo erabe akatsuki no kimi  
Niji no kakaru mita koto nai  
Zekkei no flight oshiete yaru  
Kakusei no dyuarizumu sā tobikomō

Hyakkaryoran ao no shōdō hibana wo chirashite  
Mune no brave wo tataku kodō doko made ikeru no ka  
Kawaranai nani ka de nando kuchizuke shita  
Soshite kimi wa mata koi ni deau

Just trust my heart  
Just feel my heart, hold you

Hokori takaki ai no kesshō  
Nigirishimetara mukae ni iku kara  
Setsuna kara isshō sae subete misete kita  
Kimi e no Love song  
(Breakout! Kusari chigitte dokuritsu se yo)

Ishindenshin sei no hōkō  
Todoiteimasuka?  
Kagaku hannō ai ga denshō  
Tsuite koi yume no hate  
Donna rōdo datte itsuka wa majiriau  
Sono hi kimi wa jajjimento suru

Kakumei wo Let's Shout!  
Kakumei wo Let's Shout!”

Yukina decided to find Ran’s acc


	3. Yukiran

Moca added ran and Yukina in a gc “Yukiran stannies” and left so only ran and Yukina were here they started blushing and then they married each other


End file.
